The Phoneix Saga: The Sons of The Twilight
by Animegroove
Summary: First book "The Phoneix Saga": After a party house of Pinkie Pie to celebrate to Twilight, his recent appointment as princess, she wakes up with nausea and her friends take her to the doctor where she learns that she is pregnant. English Version from the Fic La Saga del Fenix: los Hijos del Crepusculo. (created by Eyedragon Analcagon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise.

Twilight was sleeping peacefully in his bed when Spike arrives with a breakfast tray Twilight.

Spike: - Twilight, wake up.

Twilight: - Spike - said very tired - yesterday I had a party at the house of Pinkie, please let me sleep.

Spike: - It's 10 o'clock.

Twilight rises suddenly - What? !I HAD TO OPENED THE LIBRARY 4 HOURS AGO!

Spike: - quiet, I take care of it, here's your breakfast

Twilight sighs relieved -thanks, Spike.

Spike: Plus now you're a princess, I think you can fall asleep occasionally - said with a smile.

But when Twilight ate a toasted bread with cranberry jam gave a tremendous urge to vomit -TWILIGHT, YOU FEEL GOOD?!

Twilight: - Sorry Spike! - Runs and locks herself in the bathroom. Spike hears vomiting for ten minutes, until he decided to ask the owl mascot Twilight (Owlowiscious) to send letters to other mane6, for them to come.

After 1 hour.

Twilight descended the stairs, she was quite disgusted after an hour of vomiting, when she notices her friends talking to Spike.

Twilight: - Girls, what do you doing here?

Rainbow dash: - Spike sent us a letter and told us all feel very bad - said very worried about her friend.

Twilight: - I'm not so bad -but at that moment, she felt like vomiting again and she covered her mouth with his left hoof to contain like vomiting. After that she just looked at her friends by showing a fake smile for her not to worry.

Applejack: - Do not get look really good, honey.

Twilight: - Quiet, I'm ... - But at that moment, she fainted

- TWILIGHT! - They shouted all worried.

Two hours later. Twilight wake up in an emergency room and saw her friends and Spike waiting to wake up.

Fluttershy: - Woke up, woke up!

Rarity: - Twilight dear, are you okay?

Twilight: - What happened?

Pinkie pie: - do not know.  
>Rainbow dash: - do not know why you fainted.<p>

Spike: - Will it have to do with your nausea?

Twilight: - Don,t worry I'm fine.

Applejack: - Yeah, right(sarcasm). You would not be here if you were good

Twilight: - Good point.

That comes the doctor (the same who attended Rainbow dash when the wing broke in Chapter Read It and Weep).

Doctor: - Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: - Only Twilight, I do not like being called that.

Doctor: - Ahh ... .ok - said little nervous.

Fluttershy: - Is something wrong?

Doctor: - Well, pri ... sorry, Twilight - correcting said - I do not like saying this.

Twilight: - What? Can not be that bad ?, just say so.

Doctor: - Whatever, you're pregnant.

All are left with a WTF expression while a deathly silence filled the room.

Doctor: - Well uh, I think I better go have to care for a sick child - he did bowed and withdrew. Rarity: - Twilight, well, eh.

Rainbow dash: - What a surprise hehehe - laughing very nervous.

Twilight: ho...ho...how? - in that Pinkie makes...typical for Pinkie Pie

Pinkie pie: - A baby ...GREAT!YOU WILL HAVE A CHILD!what do you want? colt or filly?!How many PLANS HAVE ?!WHO IS THE FATHER ?! - All looked at her with a look of disapproval, if looks could kill, God help the soul of Pinkie.

Rainbow dash: - PINKIE, SHUT UP!

Rarity: - Can not you see that this is serious?

Pinkie pie: - Oky doky loky.

Fluttershy: - Twilight, do you know?

Twilight: - for ... .for ... .for nothing Fluttershy, I'm as surprised as you.

Applejack: - eh Well congratulations, I think, and who is the father?

Spike: - Why did not you tell me you had a boyfriend? - Said something indignant.

Twilight: - not talk to me like that! I not tell you because I do not have a boyfriend and never had - this left all surprised.

Fluttershy: - So did you go to one of those houses? - She covers the ears of Spike - One of those houses for mares, where the stallions serve?

Twilight: - NO!

Rainbow dash: - If you were not have to be ashamed, we're friends.

Twilight: - Girls, did not go to one of those houses and if it were so, my IQ would drop to zero.

Rarity: - Twilight, if you got pregnant and do not have a boyfriend, then that is the only viable option, but that behavior is not a princess, you disappoint me - all looked at Rarity eyes murderers, it was normal to express herself well but what said this misplaced - sorry I did not notice what he was saying.

Twilight: - Do not worry, and you know, I AM VIRGIN! - Said screaming so loud that listened to the waiting room, there is a pony asks his mom - Mommy, what's a virgin? - "Shit" thought the mother.

Applejack: - Twi, do not lie to us.

Twilight: - Spike leave us alone please.

Spike obeyed and left the room.

Twilight: - Girls if you do not believe me, check.

All looked and Applejack came forward and reviewed the privacy of Twilight - CORRALES, SHE IS VIRGIN!

Rarity: - But, but no sense, how a virgin can get pregnant?

Twilight: - Perhaps a mistake, Rainbow, can get me some home tests?

Rainbwo dash: - sure! - flew to the pharmacy and returned with about 5 pregnancy tests.

Rarity: - Why did you bring five?

Rainbow dash: - is that were on offer.

Twilight pulled a glass with a yellow liquid (urine sample) and then dipped pregnancy test.

Fluttershy: - So?

Twilight: - What the hell, tested positive ?! - Immerses the other 4 tests and all are positive - Rainbow buy more MANY MORE! - Said convinced it was a mistake.

Rainbow dash: roger!- said doing a military salute.

3 hours after pregnancy tests.

Twilight: - Bring me MORE! - It seemed addicted.

Rainbow dash: - No Twilight, I tired to go to the pharmacy!Last time, everyone looked at me weird!

Twilight: - But here's a mistake.

Rarity: - But you passed the pregnancy test about 250 times, that is not proof.

Twilight: - But I'm a virgin! - Said in clear desperation.

Pinkie pie: - Yesss, I can organize a baby shower! - All look bad again Pinkie - or maybe the answer was a noooooooooooo!

Fluttershy: - What if we're going to Canterlot and talk to the princess? Maybe for she knows something.

Twilight: - Good thinking, so she can look at me disapprovingly about getting pregnant just five days after my coronation, SERIOUSLY THINK YOUR PALACE AND CAN GO TO SAY! "Hello, teacher, I'm pregnant" ?, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Applejack: - But maybe she help you, I say, is a goddess, supposedly the gods know everything, so you are probably aware of your current situation.

Twilight stood with eyes wide - Well, I have no defense against this argument.

Rarity: - So without any further ado, let's Canterlot! I'm anxious to see if any pony bought my designs, I send them to Canterlot shop last week.

Rainbow dash: - I remember that this is to help Twilight!NOT FOR YOU fill OF GLORY AND MONEY!

Rarity: - Ah ok but Rainbow Dash calm down.

12 hours later the mane6 Canterlot arrived and went straight to Princess Celestia.

She sat is his throne signing some papers when a guard comes in and tells him - his majesty, Princess Twilight sparkle want to see it says it's urgent.

Celestia: - Twilight!Tell him pass! - Removed the guard I hope she's okay.

Twilight and the girls arrived (Spike stayed in Ponyville, guarding the library as Twilight asked him).

Celestia: - TWILIGHT!What's wrong ?! YOU'RE GOOD ?!

Applejack: - It is not at all - look at Twilight - better tell.

Twilight: - No what can you say - very timid and saddened saying what I call the attention of the princess.

Rarity: - Quiet, securely already know, remember she is a goddess.

Celestia: - Know what?

All were shocked.

Rainbow dash: - DOES NOT KNOW! Was not that you could see EVERYTHING that made your ponies?

Celestia: - No, that's just a rumor, I do not see everything.

Pinkie pie: - Auch, I think it will be more difficult than we think - Celestia was increasingly confused.

Applejack: - Twi, you should tell him.

Twilight sighs - I really princess.

Celestia: - yes.

Twilight: - I am.

Celestia: - Are you?

Twilight takes air- pregnant.

Celestia: - Pregnant - Celestia opened his eyes wide and stared in shock. After a few minutes she regained consciousness but disappointed face looked - Twilight, you surprise me, is this serious?

Twilight - Fully.

Celestia: - HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE you ?! - Celestia was furious, she saw Twilight and her daughter - I TOLD you to be careful with the suitor who would come to you NOW THAT YOU PRINCESS!

Twilight: - there is the other point, I have not had sex in my life, I'm a virgin.

Celestia: - But that's impossible, certainly in the hospital made a mistake.

Rainbow dash: - Zero, passed the test 250 times.

Celestia doubt your student a moment - get the rear leg up.

Twilight: - What?

Celestia: - If it is true what you say I do not think you have anything I had not seen when I bathed when you were young.

Twilight on the floor and up the leg, the reviewed Celestia - But what ...? If are you a virgin? then ... wait a second - Celestia invoke a spell and she examined a Twilight -your are pregnant and are 2!

To be Continued...

Hello, this project is a episode pilot, i decided translate the fanfic the saga of phoneix (trilogy), because you would like to read it, is good fic as did eyedragon. if you want to continue, send reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accepting the reality.

Twilight: - 2 BABIES! - Said alarmed to learn that would have twins.

Celestia: - I can not tell yet the sexes but I can tell you is 2 babies.

Everyone in the throne room were shocked. Twilight, a virgin who have twins, that's something you do not see every day.

In the room a very awkward silence prevailed, Twilight was beginning to mourn.

Rainbow dash: - Ya, my Twilight. if you do not want to take responsibility, I can understand, you're very young - said seeing his poor friend on the floor crying.

Twilight rises - Rainbow dash, are my children I can not abandon them. - She even said tearfully. Obviously was not ready and still did not accept the idea of being a mother so young.

Fluttershy: - Princess - said in a tone almost nil.

Celestia: - Yes, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: - Do not you think that in the library of Canterlot is something that helps us understand why Twilight became pregnant as a virgin? - To hear that all eyes opened wide.

Celestia: - THE LIBRARY! OF COURSE! - Celestia wasted no time and teleported to the library Canterlot, bringing the mane6 - Well my dear ponies, please comfortable, it will be a long day.

All went looking for a book to explain this strange situation.

Pinkie pie: - Hey! - Screaming with excitement.

Rarity: - did your find anything, Pinkie ?!

Pinkie pie: - Oh yes!-she shows them the book she found, all were disappointed to see it was a story book of parties (what does that book section of ancient knowledge I have no idea, ask Eyedragon. xD).

Rainbow dash: - Pinkie, we look for something that explains pregnancy Twilight, NOT A GUIDE TO THE HISTORY OF THE PARTIES! - That scream scared to Pinkie.

Pinkie pie: - Oooo ... ..ky ... doky ... .lololo ... ..ky - she was terrified by the reaction of Rainbow dash.

Celestia: - No matter, keep looking, Pinkie, Keep it if you want - Pinkie leaps for joy.

Several hours passed, the princess gave them coffee at all to continue the search for the answer of the mysterious Twilight pregnancy. All were exhausted.

Applejack: - Hey, does anyone else think this is a lost cause?

Twilight: - heeeyyy! - Scream with joy.

All turned to her and she showed them an old logbook written by Star swirl the bearded, saying Star swirl s logbook.

Celestia: That is the log of Star swirl? What good will that do?

Twilight shows you index (yes. he put index on his logbook, Star Swirl was very organized), the index had a part that said "virgin pregnancy, page 456".

Applejack: - That means that in this book is the answer.

Twilight went straight to that page for the answer, but ...

Twilight: - WHAT THE HELL ?!

Calesita: - What?

Twilight: - someone ripped page 456, the sheet is not

All were struck and disappointed, all were eager to know the truth.

Rarity: - Princess, you do not have another copy of that book?

Celestia: - I'm afraid not, shortly before his death, Star swirl made me swear never to publish his logbook, so there are no copies.

Twilight: - What now? What do I do princess?

Celestia: - Twilight.

Twilight: - What I DO? I NEVER HAVE RAISED BABY!

Celestia: - Twilight.

Twilight: - WHAT IF I AM NOT INTENDED FOR MOTHER ?!

Celestia: - TWILIGHT! - Cry princess, who was using the real voice of Canterlot.

Twilight: - Whether, princess? - Said something terrified.

Celestia: - do not know how this happened. but it happened, so as princess you must take responsibility.

Twilight: - But Princess ...

Celestia: - Twilight, you know you're like a daughter to me. And as such I do not like to see you like, please change the face, you can not receive such wonderful news with sorrow and tears.

All looked strangely.

Twilight: - Wonderful?

Celestia: - A pregnant virgin twins, is something that neither I nor Luna can do, it's a miracle, fate gave you this wonderful gift. What I want to know. Will you accept?

Twilight thought for a moment - But .. What if I'm a bad mother?

Celestia: - Twilight, nobody is perfect, not even me - all remained frozen at that.

Rainbow dash: - But Princess, you are a goddess.

Celestia: - I'm not a goddess, I'm just a pony who was born in the right place with the indicated family and let me tell you that even the gods make mistakes but they know how to recognize them.

All were silent.

Celestia: - Well Twilight. What will you do?

Twilight looked and stroked her belly, and she imagined her whole life with two little boys or girls, advantages, disadvantages, problems, virtues, happy times you may have and this continued for a while until she imagined these two babies calling Mom, just imagine it felt beautiful and got curious to know it feels in reality the love of the children - I want to do - said determinedly.

Celestia: - Glad to hear it, if you need anything just ask me I will always be here to help.

Applejack: - Just like us - Twilight looked at her friends.

Rarity: - i will be a pleasure to be the favorite aunt of your babies.

Pinkie pie: - Hey!I'll be the favorite aunt!

Rarity: - Over my dead body.

Pinkie pie: - I'll be the favorite!

Rarity: - be me!

Pinkie pie: - me!

Rarity: - me!

Pinkie pie: - me!

Rarity: - You!

Pinkie pie: - You and end point! - Said closing his eyes, crossing his arms and his back to Rarity.

Rarity: - Ok. as you say - Pinkie just opened his eyes wide, she was trolled by Rarity xD.

Applejack: - No matter who the favorite aunt, the important thing is to help Twilight.

Twilight: - Thanks girls - all huged.

Celestia: - Twilight, should not you tell your parents and your brother?

Twilight opened wide eyes - oh of course, how I say?

Celestia: - That I got it.

The next day the parents of Twilight, Shining armor and Cadance had been invited to tea with the princess, who would refuse?

The mane5 (excluding Twilight) were present to support her friend.

Twilight Velvet (Mother of Twilight): - Well Twilight's good to finally meet your friends.

Night Light (father of Twilight): - It is rare that every time you come to Canterlot, your coronation, your brother's wedding, parties, not us've submitted.

Twilight: - yesah haha is rare - Twilight is the felt very nervous.

Shining armor: - Is something wrong Twili? I noticed nervous.

Twilight: - Jeje nothing happens hehehe - Shining, Cadance, and Twilight's parents were not stupid, they knew when something was wrong.

That comes Princess Celestia - Oh how good that might come all, I regret the delay.

Night light: - Do not worry majesty.

Celestia: - Well sure wonder why the call, because not only for tea, hehe - everyone looked at Celestia confused - There is a perverse reason to bring them together - all were nervous - the reason is that Twilight is ...

Twilight: - I'm pregnant - said interrumpiedo Celestia, all present put WTF face. LEVEL GOD.

That a dark, uncomfortable silence remained in the room until Shining armor decided to break.

Shining armor: - Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaa - everyone looked confused - Pregnant? Well I think I have a solution - pulls a sword from nowhere (it's a fanfic, not be realistic) WHO WAS THE MISERABLE ?!

Cadance: - Shining calm down - she beg her husband.

Night Llight: - I agree with your brother, tell me who was the pervert, that your brother and I can prepare the funeral - said dry.

Twilight swallowed - there are two - said very nervous.

Shining armor and Night light: - ILL KILL HIM! ILL KILL HIM!

Celestia: - Calm down, I will explain them - Celestia began to tell the truth, which was the first Twilight looked pregnant virgin.

All were silent, a pregnant virgin how it is possible! Everyone seemed to think that.

Twilight velvet: - then, no boyfriend?

Twilight: - Exactly. Mom.

Cadance: - Then you'll virgin mother of two babies?

Twilight - Yes.

Cadance: - Great!

Twilgiht: - What? - All were confused.

Cadance: - Just had a surprise for all very similar, I'm pregnant, but do not have my virginity - said roguishly watching her husband.

Shining armor: - Ca ... ca ... ..da ... ..dan ... ..Cadance, you ... will I be Father? Does a child I have?

Cadance: - Yes, I prefer that it be a girl, but what matters is that this healthy

Pinkie pie: - 3 babies, you know what that means?

Cadance: - A triple baby shower

Pinkie opened his eyes wide - I would say three babies to play, but that's GREAT!

Rainbow came furious Cadance - Cadance. What have you done? Do you have any idea what will make Pinkie now?

They saw Pinkie writing things down in a notebook.

Cadance: - Do not think it's that bad.

Mane 6: - you do not know Pinkie.

It was a little uncomfortable but in the end everything turned out well, for now.

To Be Continued.

surely are waiting, in this chapter the mysterious Twilight pregnancy is revealed and were disappointed.

but you do not worry that with the passage of the chapters you will go knowing the mystery.

One thing, this fic will be using some references to the most famous anime that has seen. so I look forward to it soon. see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The birth and a terrifying truth.

It's been nine months, Twilight spend the time reading books about maternity care of colts and fillies, etc. Her friends and family gave him much support, including the village of Equestria. When the news that Twilight would be a virgin mother, all Equestria take it with joy, All rejoiced because his princess would be blessed with 2 children.

At Twilight Home.

Twilight was fatter (nine months pregnant), she was reading a book about motherhood (as usual) while taking tea with her friends and Spike.

Rarity: - how much needed to be born? - Rarity wonder.

Twilight: - I estimate that in a couple of days will be born.

Fluttershy: - You still do not know if colts or fillies are or colt and filly?

Twilight: - Never did the study. I want to be surprised.

Applejack: - It's your decision. Do you want some delicious cakes zap apple ?, is freshly made.

Twilight devour all the cakes in one sitting.

Pinkie pie: - Wow! I dont even like so fast! What is your secret?

Twilight: - Pregnancy, dah - responded to pinkie in mocking tone, to which they all laughed.

Applejack: - Well when you are pregnant your appetite increases and more when they are twins.

Twilightlaughed - how good you say it, do you have more? - Applejack had no more.

Twilight: - Hell, I still have hunger ... - Twilight stood on the couch.

Rainbow dash: - Is something wrong?

Twilight: - I broke the source - said with some fear.

All gulped less Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie pie: - Hahaha, Twilight, good to see you have not lost your sense of humor.

Twilight: - IS SERIOUSLY PINKIE! - Said angrily.

Spike: - Can you stand a little? - Said worried

Twilight looked at him - someone can punch it please? - Rainbow gave him a bump on the head and a bump anime style, was formed in Spike's head.

Rainbow dash: - She said - said Rainbow as Spike looked angry and rubbed the bump.

Applejack: - Quiet, Twi, we'll take you to the hospital.

Twilight: - FAST, THEY WANT TO GET OUT!

Girls and spike carried Twilight to hospital. After she went into childbirth labor, Spike send letters to Princess Celestia and Luna, parents of Twilight and of course to Cadance and Shining Armor.

8 hours after

All were asleep in the waiting room (including Princesses Celestia and Luna) was a rather curious sight to see the elite royal Canterlot and Crystal Empire. Shining armor while sleeping daughter Skyla (who was born a month ago) was playing with his mane (which tenderness: 3).

While in the childbirth room Twilight was giving the final push.

Twilight: - Ahhhhhhh!

Doctor: - Let's majesty, push it! push it!- Told the doctor (the same who told him she was pregnant)

Twilight: - I'm pushing, are you blind ?! - Says Twilight obviously was not in the mood.

Doctor: Come on, let's just a little more!

Twilight: - Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Was the last cry of Twilight when she heard two babies crying.

Doctor: - Congratulations Highness has given birth to two strong and healthy males.

Twilight: - let... ..let ... ..let me see them - said with difficulty.

A nurse will give two light blue blankets. The first was a dark gray alicorn with a red mane and the second had a alicorn exactly like the first but with blue mane - They ... ..They ... Are the most beautiful I've seen in my life - said watching his two sons.

Meanwhile outside the room a nurse woke carriers elements, princess, prince, parents and the dragon.

Nurse: - Excuse Me, but she finished giving birth, so you can ... - all went at full gallop to the childbirth room - ...pass.

All saw Twilight with a face full happiness holding 2 packages one dark gray and red covered with a light blue blanket and another of the same color with a dark coat and wrapped in a light blue blanket blue mane.

Twilight: - Look.

All saw the two foals, but Celestia and Luna were astonished.

Shining armor: - Princess, is something wrong? Are not you happy? - Said as he approached Skyla to meet his cousins - greets daughter, these are your cousins.

Celestia: - Twilight, are unicorns? - Said very nervous.

Twilight - no, alicorns, why?

Luna: - For a male alicorn already is rare, but two is almost impossible.

Applejack: - What do you mean?

Celestia: - You see, in the kind of alicornios are much more common for females than males, in fact, the last male born alicorn over 20,000 years ago.

Twilight: - Well that makes them special, do not you think? - Said with a smile.

Luna: - Actually Twilight the alicorns males at a time were considered a threat not only to Equestria, but also the world, his aggressiveness and violence was no comparison, that is why the males of our species extinct finished together.

Fluttershy: - so ... so ... so violent?

Celestia: - Violent is little for them, when finally the last alicorn male died, everyone was in ruins and the alicorns females who survived we manage to guide the survivors so they could prosper and to ensure that alicorns males do not return to destroy the world, the leader decree that every male born alicorn, should be executed as painlessly as possible.

All were amazed, especially Twilight, she just wondered if these "angels" would be able to destroy the world fighting each other.

Celestia: - Twilight, the leader of the alicornios dictate that if he ever born a male alicorn, should be eliminated in the very moment he was born.

Twilight hug her children with force to protect them, even though her mentor told her that they were meant to be insatiable monsters were her children, had waited nine long months to have them in their broofs, would not let go so easily .

Twilight: - No Princess, can not ask me that are my children, my children!

Celestia: - Twilight, I know you want to protect them and want them much though hardly have known them, but the law that dictate is clear - she reached a hoof to the foals.

Twilight: - DONT DARE TO TOUCH MY CHILDREN! - Said furiously (maternal instinct)

Celestia was stunned, never in life, she had yelled - Twilight please.

Twilight: - NEVER!YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT WAS FOR ME THESE NINE MONTHS!YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS NOT ONE BUT TWO HAVE LIFE GROWING IN HER BELLY!YOU CAN NOT ASK ME to RESIGN AFTER YOU GET ENCOURAGED ME TO CHARGE!

Celestia: Twilight, believe me, I do not want to force you as I did with Luna - Luna began to mourn.

Everyone looked confused.

Celestia: - Luna, 2000 years ago, had a son, a male alicorn.

Twilight: - You - Twilight dead stop - DONT YOU DID ?!

Celestia nodded - it was a possible threat, Luna refused, but had no choice, I had to force her.

Twilight: - Do you killed your nephew?

Celestia let it run a tear of pure sadness and nodded, could never forget the eyes of Luna to see the body of her newborn child and the child's eyes when I perform the action. It was something that tormented since he did.

Twilight: - I can not believe it.

All present were silent before the confession.

Celestia: - It is something which torments me since I did, was that the main reason for Nightmare Moon - Celestia began to think and look at Twilight in the eyes - I do not want to repeat - Twilight looked surprised her teacher - Please promise me you teach them to be peaceful, I do not really ever want to separate a mother from her child as I did with my own sister - Celestia cried inconsolably.

Twilight: - Quiet princess, learn not to be violent - clearly I look at her teacher and taught him well both face Colts - would you like to be the godmother? -she Handed him the alicorn red mane.

Celestia: - seriously you say? After knowing the truth? - He said with pony on their hoofs.

Twilight: - you only towards their work, but, Princess Luna - said calling attention - you lost a son, I offer you a godson - gave the alicorn blue mane.

Celestia and Luna wept with joy while holding the respective ponies on their hoofs.

Luna: - Of course - said in tears.

Celestia: - we accept - said completing the sentence of his sister also in tears.

The poignant moment was interrupted by Cadance.

Cadance: - Twilight, I do not want to interrupt but, have you thought about names?

Twilight: - YES - take the alicorn gray red mane - Draco - then take the blue mane - Nero (pronounced Niro).

Pinkie pie: - those names are rare.

Twilight smiled - special names for special children.

To be Continued.

Well, every day the issue is getting mysterious, Males Alicorns, A threat? Well, in the end it turned out well for everyone and we know the children.

See you at the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Queen Alicorn.

It's been two weeks since birth and baptism of Draco and Nero. Twilight looked after them well with the help of her friends and Spike, the Princess Luna and Celestia had made several visits to their godchildren and asked Twilight reports weekly on the alicorns condition both males. So far all was in order.

Royal Palace of Canterlot.

The Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were dining together.

Luna: - Sister, what about if the weekend going to see Twilight?

Celestia: - Luna, we went 3 times in two weeks without baptism, I think Twilight appreciate time mother and children.

Luna: - I miss Nero.

Celestia: - you want your son very much, I love my godson - gave a smile to your sister, but change to a face of repentance - Luna please forgive me.

Luna: - Why?

Celestia: - Your child.

Luna: - It was inevitable, if you had not done it ... - She stopped short and both eyes opened wide.

Celestia: - Do you think it has the news reached her ?! - Said worried.

Luna: - Please do not have reached her - once dinner is interrupted by a guard.

Guard: - Princesses - the guard was bowing.

Celestia: - What?

Guard: - Three alicorns want to see us.

Both princesses were astounded.

Luna gulped: - Make them spend Sgt.

Guard: - A command, Highness. The door opened and entered a white alicorn with reddish brown mane and cutie mark shaped pen in an inkwell with two alicorns dressed in golden armor that prevented check your cutiemarks.

Celestia and Luna: - Hello Highness - both bowed, seeing that, the guards in the room looked confused Why princesses knelt before her?

The two alicorns saw armored guards.

Alicorn Guard 1: - equestrianos Soldiers as you dare, not revere the great Lauren Faust, Queen of alicornios and the second highest authority of this world?!

Alicorn guard 2: - This is a serious offense - both flashed their horns and a magical aura spread across all the guards forcing them to kneel.

Lauren: - Soldiers! - I draw the attention of his guards - that's no way to treat our guests, stop the spell right now - both obeyed and stopped the spell. Then the guards stood up and looked at the two guards with anger and helplessness What could they do against two alicorns?

Luna: - Thanks mom

Lauren: - Do not thank daughter .  
>Celestia: - Why you honor us with your visit? - Asked his mother.<p>

Lauren: - I get the rumor that your student became pregnant as a virgin - Luna and Celestia gulped - is it true?

Calesita: - Yes, but did not discover the cause.

Lauren: - Logical, not even my private library has that content.

Moon: - In the log of Star Swirl had data, but the sheet that contained disappeared.

Lauren: - Ah! Star Swirl, I miss him very much. But what really brings me here is that I was told that your student gave birth to two boys alicornios is it true? - Luna and Celestia watered saliva.

Celestia: - No, no mother. If they were men, you know what would have happened, our grandmother, Hera, dictate that law and must be obeyed.

Lauren: - Celestia, daughter, you know well you never knew lie, just like your father Star Swirl - IN THIS FANFIC, STAR SWIRL IS THE FATHER OF CELESTIA AND LUNA.

Luna sigh - Please do not do anything to them were born two weeks ago and have not done anything wrong.

Lauren: - Luna, you did a hard sacrifice. but for the sake of the world, Princess Sparkle should do it too.

Celestia: - No! Please! Do not do anything to our godchildren! - The word godchildren boom in the head of Lauren Are Hers daughters had agreed to be godmothers of two evils? (that was how the most important alicorns concerned the males of their species)

Lauren: - You two agreed to be godmothers of those stuff! - She was furious with his daughters, leaving alive the alicorns males was a felony - Do you realize that your grandmother will they be given? - Lauren is the second in command Lauren's mother is the ultimate leader.

Celestia: - We know that Hera is very strict with this law, she dictated and is the supreme leader of the world, but Draco and Nero are not monsters are adorable children.

Lauren: - Draco and Nero? - Lauren said.

Luna: - So called and are also the elements of harmony sure they will learn to be peaceful.

Lauren: - If one, my mother would consider but they are two makes it impossible to think, you already know that a male alicorn is very territorial, they end up killing each other and this region pay the consequences.

Celestia: - If that happens the purify the elements of harmony, you know his power, after all thou hast created.

Lauren: - Yes, and I'm aware of it but can not take risks.

Luna: - I propose something mother, lets go to Ponyville and see for yourself that these two children are not a threat.

Lauren: - (sighs) Okay, but if I detect a hint of darkness in their souls should be slaughtered, it hurts but my sainted mother so directs.

Celestia: - Well, but you could go find Hera, if she does not see it surely will not believe, you already know it.

Lauren: - Okay, I will come within 3 days with Hera and she will judge these children. But I do not want you notify your student, Celestia, if not aggressive then do not have to worry.

Celestia worried - Okay.

Lauren: - And I want you to know that this law I delighted me as much as you, kill children for crimes they did not commit is barbaric. but Hera is the highest authority we can not, she decides, and I must obey - Lauren turned his back and said - You better get it right, I would not have to separate a mother of two children.

Luna: - Cely, do you think Hera do anything?

Celestia: Quiet sister everything will be fine.

3 days later.

It was a beautiful evening in Ponyville, Twilight was reading a book when suddenly, a cry from his room was heard. she went up and came to a crib where they were Draco and Nero.

Twilight: - ya, kids, Mom is here - she took her children and noticed that they were hungry - Quiet - Twilight begins to feed their children. But Spike is suddenly enters the room.

Spike: - Twilight is ... - The dragon saw that Twilight was feeding her children, she watched the dragon with an angry face because she was feeding her children from 2 weeks old - Oh, sorry Twilihgt.

Twilight: next time, knocks on the door.

Spike: - OK - closed the door and shout - I did not see anything!

Twilight: - You better - look at their children who were feeding - This is Spike, his uncle, but thinking it would be more like his older brother or something and it was not know - gave a smile to his two sons.

Spike was sweeping down when he hears a knock on the door, goes to open and is Celestia and Luna - Highnesses! What do you doing here?!

Celestia: - Well, Spike, see ...

Spike noticed the other two alicornios - And who are they?

Luna was about to speak but her grandmother, Hera, interrupts. Hera is a white alicorn with golden mane like the sun and his cutie mark is a crown, despite being much older than Celestia and Luna, like all alicornios possessed eternal youth.

Hera: - So is how you present your rulers ?! - Hera said pointing to Lauren and her.

Spike: - Excuse me, but my rulers are the Princesses Celestia and Luna, To you do not know them - said the baby dragon.

Hera was angry at the comment and looked enraged the dragon, but Lauren grabbed her shoulder - Mother, it's just a dragon baby who does not know who is talking, forgive - Hera deep breath.

Hera: - Okay daughter.

Celestia went very nervous Spike - Spike is Lauren Faust is our mother and our grandmother Hera - after hearing that Spike opened his eyes wide and shaking with nerves, had just insulted his grandmother princesses.

Spike: - PRINCESS, I ASSURE THAT I ..!

Celesita interrupts: - Do not worry.

Hera: - We come to see the princess Twilight Sparkle, we know that she has two children alicorns - Spike is very nervous.

Spike: - Eh eh.

Luna: - Quiet Spike, our mother and grandmother are here to ensure that the children of Twilight are not a threat.

Hera rolled his eyes as if her granddaughter was talking nonsense - do not know how I agreed to this - Thought.

The four alicornios passed and then, Twilight under the stairs with closed eyes and a smile drawn. Then I noticed the alicorns.

Twilight: - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, that joy you have ... - He stopped when he saw the other two alicorns - Who are They? - Said looking at the other two alicorns.

Celestia: - Twilight, they are my mother, the second ruler of the alicornios and grandmother absolute leader.

Twilight is filled with horror at the thought of the reason for your visit - PLEASE DO NOT BE WHAT I'M THINKING!

Hera went to Twilight - Princess Twilight Sparkle, I found out that gave birth to two alicorns males, is it true? - Twilight knew no answer.

Luna: - Twilight, have come to show our grandmother and our mother that your children are not dangerous - that calmed a little Twilight.

Lauren: - We want to see your children, we will not do anything, you have my word.

Hera corrects her daughter :, not do anything, if they are not violent, which I doubt - said without any expression.

Twilight sigh, I could not refuse, were the two foremost authorities on the species of alicorns - Okay, they woke up recently and are playing up - said Twilight, but Hera just made a laugh.

Hera: - Haha, When these males alicorns are playing means they torturing that any creature.

Lauren, Celestia and Luna looked with contempt Hera, they hated that law imposed, killing children for crimes they did not commit, a crisis that do not know, it was barbaric. Lauren had to endure so many years and always wondered who is real monster?

Twilight and Spike led the alicorns to a door marked "playroom" Hera laughed again and said - I should say torture chamber - this irritated Twilight and was about to say something but Spike stop her.

Spike: - Let her Twilight, you can not say anything and not even worth - Hera heard the comment.

Hera: - Sorry dragon but what did you say?

Spike gulped.

Twilight: - "Dragon" has a name - said in a voice that dislike to Hera.

Celestia interrupted her grandmother - What if we spent?

Hera: - The sooner we finish sooner salvare the world of these demons.

Twilight opened the door, both Lauren and Hera were shocked by what they saw two males alicorns playing together, but not to destroy something, but constructed buildings with some blocks.

Both alicorns noticed her godmothers and jumped for joy to the hulls of each, both Celestia Luna, they hugged them.

Celestia: - Hey Draco, What has been my favorite godson? - Said tickling.

Luna: - My Little Nero, have you been good? - She Tickled him.

Celestia and Luna were left on the floor, then Lauren approached. Both alicorns looked at him confused and then smiled. Lauren was captivated children were delightful and apparently very peaceful. But Hera was not entirely convinced.

Hera approaches, but both alicorns scared and jump into the arms of his mother and then burying their heads in the chest with it.

Twilight: - Shhh quiet children, your mother is here - Twilight looks at Hera - what you say they are dangerous? - Hera looks bothers Twilight, then Lauren approaches.

Lauren: - Twilight Sparkle, I would hold one? - Twilight doubt for a second but finally relents and gives Nero.

Lauren pick him up, then caresses her mane, little smiles and snuggles into the arms of Lauren - Miss Sparkle, I must congratulate you, they are children more than lovely - Hera interrupted

Hera: - Daughter, drop this monster!

Twilight not take it anymore - SHUT UP! - Celestia, Luna, Lauren and Spike were astonished, Hera is the supreme leader of the alicornios, and Twilight raised her voice.

Hera: - Excuse me, ma'am Sparkle Do you me just scream?

Twilight - Yes, I yelled at you, SO WHAT ?! - Twilight stood face to face with Hera, the supreme alicorn and acted like nothing - LOOK GOOD, HERA LADY, I DO NOT INTERESTED IN YOU TO BE THE QUEEN OF THE ALICORNS, THEY ARE MY CHILDREN AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT CALL monsters!

Hera: - your children?

Twilight: - YES! MY CHILDREN! - Twilight draws air - Look, I will not argue with you, only I ask you to leave my house.

Hera: - Do you dare me out? Do you afraid of me ?, You're a coward, coward and stupid.

Twilight:! Coward, I AM NOT THAT KILLED MANY INNOCENT CHILDREN!

Hera: - Innocent? They almost destroyed the world.

Twilight: - NO !. Their ancestors almost do, you can teach to all future generations of males alicorns be peaceful but you chose to make the biggest and unjust genocide in history!

Hera: - If I were you, keep quiet.

Twilight: - NO, I WILL TALK AND YOU WILL HEAR ME! - Twilight retook air - You tell my kids monsters. But tell me, is not the monster that kills defenseless children, just for a past that they do not know?

Hera: - They act naturally.  
>Twilight: - if that's true, explain to me why my children play together and build things instead of destroying it? - Hera opened his mouth but no words came out of it - See?<p>

Hera: - They will grow and destroy the world.

Twilight: - Excuse me, but according to Princess Celestia, alicornios males are born to be aggressive, but my children have two weeks and have not harmed anyone, YOU CAN NOT DENY THAT FACT!

Hera stay cornered, she had no defense against this argument, finally decided to give in Twilight - Princess Sparkle.

Twilight: - Yes?

Hera: - I will allow your children to live, but when they do and become will suffer more than anyone! - I look at Lauren - Daughter, let's go.

Lauren saw Twilight: - I admire you, Sparkle. nobody ever challenge to my mother, even the most violent and strong alicorns males dared to challenge. If you allow me I would love to visit your children ever remind me of Celestia and Luna when they were fillies.

Twilight: - Sure you can.

Luna and Celestia also withdrew but Celestia went to Twilight - Twilight, I will not be your teacher - Twilight remained perplexed to hear that - is that I have nothing to teach you.

Twilight: - But Princess ...

Celestia: - Quiet consider it your graduation - gave him a warm smile to Twilight - now just promise me you'll keep me informed about the status of your children and give them all the love of a mother.

Twilight - Yes I will, and you know ?, I know because I was pregnant virgin.

Celestia: Why?

Twilight: - To show that they are not bad - said of all male babies born alicorns and were killed by Hera.

Celestia: - I agree with you, well I gotta go, say hello to your friends.

Twilight: - I will, ah, tomorrow Pinkie will make a super party for children, was postponed for a few problems already solved so.

Celestia: - Both Luna as I will be attending.

Twilight: - Do not ask otherwise - gave him a smile.

Wow, to be queen, Hera is quite negligible, at least Twilight had the courage to face it, in the end it was fine. for now.

Baptism mentioned in this chapter, but does not mean that Equestria is Catholic, is a tradition in Equestria that each child is baptized by Mother Nature.

Eyedragon never intended to insult Lauren Faust in this fic, is mentioned the name and her pony version but without any intention to insult.

See you in the next chapter.  
> <p>


End file.
